Female Observation
by sapphirestars
Summary: The detectives prove they aren't as dense as they seem...


**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Detective Conan. Heck, I'd be happy with just _borrowing _Shinichi.

------

**Female Observation**

------

It was in Edogawa Conan's opinion that Mouri Ran was lovely without any embellishment. However, living with the seventeen year old beauty taught him a few things about the mystery known as women.

Teenage girls were terribly insecure.

Even the most confident of them, like Ran, were still apt to stand in front of the mirror and smooth out wrinkles on dresses that weren't there (the wrinkle not the dress; though, that was an interesting theory); or reapply lip gloss until it was just shiny enough. It evaded Conan completely; it seemed to work, though, because she always ended up looking even prettier than before, if that was possible.

Take now, for example, Ran was currently preparing for Sonoko's 18th birthday party being held at the top floor of the Suzukis' ritziest hotel. Even Kazuha and Heiji were in town for the huge bash. Sonoko was going all out for the event; a DJ had been hired and several popular bands were scheduled to appear. All of their classmates, family friends, and parents had been invited as well as many of the members of the Tokyo police force.

Even Shinichi "knew" of the event, Sonoko had stolen Ran's phone from her, during one of their brief phone calls, to inform the detective that he had to come or suffer the consequences. Conan rolled his eyes; only Sonoko would turn a birthday party into a life or death event.

Instead of focusing on Sonoko, an unpleasant topic for him, Shinichi turned to watch Ran sit in front of her vanity. He knew for a fact that most guys found watching a girl get ready to be mind-numbingly dull (no better proof could be given than Heiji, who was currently harassing Kazuha, claiming that no dress in the world would get her great legs). But Kudo Shinichi was different, he found it utterly fascinating, so he plopped himself on her bed instead.

Ran turned to look at him and flashed him a bright smile. "Hey, Conan-kun. How come you aren't out playing with Hattori-kun?" Having recently showered, her hair was still quite damp and she was clad in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Nah. Heiji-niichan is flirting with Kazuha-neechan." Inwardly he laughed, but on the outside a little boy clearly bored was reflected.

Ran grinned and dried her hair with a towel. "He just wants to see how good she'll look when she's done getting ready. You can watch me if you like; I just hope I don't bore you even more."

Conan shook his head rapidly. "No way. You're never boring, Ran-neechan." He sat against her pillow and watched. Pinning her hair on her head in a sloppy bun, she looked at Conan through the mirror. "Say, Conan-kun? Has Shinichi called you in the last couple of days?"

Hesitating Conan shook his head. "Um, no…how come?"

"Oh, I was just wondering whether he mentioned anything about coming to the party tonight." Fiddling with her bangs, she tried hard not to look disappointed but then Ran's eyes lit up mischievously. "Actually, I really want to look good tonight in case he does come. Not just for him, mind you," –and Ran shot him a look over her shoulder as Shinichi tried hard not to blush- "but for me. Because if I look good then maybe I'll be confident enough to finally tell him I like him."

At this point, Conan's face resembled a tomato and Ran picked up a strange torture device that was actually called an eyelash curler. "Anyhow, I just hope he comes" –Ran began applying mascara and Conan marveled at how much bluer her eyes suddenly were- "I mean I know he probably won't…but it'd be nice." Ran gave him a hopeful but happy smile through the mirror.

As Ran applied some shiny stuff to her eyelids, he paused and thought about her comments. Shinichi would have given anything to be there tonight; though, Ai was no closer to finding a cure than she'd been a couple of weeks ago. But at least Ran didn't seem too put out by it and he promised himself to give her a call later that night. Looking back up at Ran, she was applying some pale pink powder to her cheeks which Shinichi was particularly partial to; it further enhanced her rosy glow. Ran stood, unpinned her hair and combed her fingers through it; she spritzed some flowery-smelling spray in it and began to run a brush through the long, shiny chocolate locks.

Privately, Shinichi began to think that he should have come to her house earlier on those days when they walked to class together if he could have witnessed this ritual. He never would have guessed Ran was so detail-oriented. "Um, Ran-neechan…even if he doesn't come…" Conan began quietly.

Ran, her lips quite shiny now, smiled gently. "Its fine, Conan-kun. You'll be there and its Sonoko's party so we have to be happy for her." She turned once more at her reflection and eyed herself carefully before turning to her young charge. "Now for my dress!" She cried out gleefully and briefly reminded Shinichi of a little girl with her gifts.

Swinging her closet door open, Ran pulled out her dress and Shinichi took this moment to excuse himself. Someday, Ran would remember all the times Shinichi had seen her…unclothed and would give him a good beating. If Shinichi could avoid one less bump to the head then he would. Taking the dress off the hangar, Ran smiled after him and called out "I'll be ready in a minute," before shutting her door.

Sighing, Conan took a seat on the couch and watched as Kazuha and Heiji bickered about Kazuha's appearance. "What's the point in taking so long? It's not like it'll matter!"

"Aho! You only wish you could look so good!"

"I don't have to wish… I already do!"

Kazuha's exasperated yell could probably be heard all over the street. Conan rolled his eyes and deciding to give Kazuha a point. "Heiji-niichan, why are you being so mean to Kazuha-neechan? You told me you thought she was pretty." Conan smiled innocently. "Oh, did he?" Kazuha grinned smugly; Heiji alternated between blushing fire-engine red and wanting to murder 'Conan-kun.'

"Kazuha-chan! I'm ready! You can get your dress now!" Ran called out and headed out to the living room as Kazuha went to change. Stepping into Heiji and Conan's line of view both detectives' jaws dropped. Ran's kimono-modeled dress was sky blue and wrapped itself snugly around her curvy figure as a sash clung around her waist. She twirled around to give them a better look and the bottom of the skirt moved with her.

Heiji's jaw lifted itself off the floor first and he grinned. "You look great, 'neechan."

As Shinichi gathered his bearings, he reminded himself to take pictures tonight.

"You look beautiful, Ran-neechan." And for once Conan let the childish mask drop and gave her a sincere smile. Ran returned it and knelt to tie his tie, which actually was a regular necktie instead of the traditional bow. Even though the party wasn't terribly formal, Sonoko wanted everyone to look all dressed up for her 18th.

Just then Ran's phone rang and she raced to pick it up. "Moshi Moshi? Oh, Dad, its you. Are you ready? You said you and Mom would meet us there. Did you guys stop fighting already? What? Yes, Sonoko is coming to pick us up…she's bringing by one of her limos…uh-huh….uh-huh…okay…Jaa ne!"

Conan grinned. Eri-san was crafty, under the guise of having to match Kogoro's suit and her dress she had managed to get them to arrive together. Just then Kazuha came out and Ran and Conan took great delight in Heiji's expression. Kazuha smiled nervously. "Well, how do I look?" It didn't take a mind-reader to realize that Heiji fully appreciated the spaghetti strapped purple frock. Grazing her knee, it fit her like a glove and she twirled her hair waiting for a response.

After taking a moment to clear his throat, Heiji replied "See? I told you. All that time for nothing!" "Oh, you…you AHO!" Kazuha screeched and stomped off.

Ran gave Heiji a knowing look, which he immediately blushed in response to, and went to comfort Kazuha. Just then a car could be heard honking from below and Heiji called out. "Oi, girls! The car is here!" He absentmindedly rolled the sleeves of his collared shirt up. Heiji smoothed his grey trousers and gave it no more thought as he prepared to knock on Ran's door to hurry the girls along.

The girls came out and Kazuha ignored Heiji as she walked towards the limo with as much dignity as she could muster. Ran grinned at Conan and ushered both boys out and locked the door behind her. As she approached the limo, she expected to see Sonoko but the driver pointed out that Sonoko was still preparing for the party and that she'd see them there. Conan rolled his eyes but settled next to Ran and watched Heiji's pathetic attempts to get Kazuha to talk to him, namely poking more fun at her appearance.

------

Heiji groaned and slouched in his seat. Okay so maybe claiming that Kazuha looked terrible wasn't the best way to get her to talk to him but he was just kidding. He watched her carefully, as she talked rather animatedly with 'neechan.

Heiji had noticed over time that Kazuha had a special way of ignoring people. The crux of it wasn't just in the act of ignoring but the way she went about it. For example, Kazuha was smiling and laughing with Ran but if Heiji were to venture in the conversation he was sure that she'd close up and turn towards the window.

But as a detective he couldn't help but observe that she didn't completely ignore him, at least subconsciously. She probably didn't realize it but she was leaning in his direction and her crossed legs were tilted to the slightest towards him. But the funniest thing was when Kazuha would pause in mid conversation as if she wanted to ask his opinion but then would turn resolutely forward. Heiji had to smile despite the situation.

He grinned widely, coming up with an idea and listened intently to their conversation.

"So, Kudo-kun might come tonight? Then you can finally tell him you love him!" Kazuha giggled gleefully. "Kazuha-chan! I don't love him…who'd love that mystery-loving idiot!" Ran replied hotly, her face quickly turning red. Kazuha grinned evilly. "Oh, come on, Ran-chan! He's smart and cute and he only calls _you_!" Conan blushed profusely.

But Heiji took this moment to speak up. "That's right; Kazuha has a thing for detectives." And he turned to wink at her. Kazuha began to resemble a suffocating fish as she tried to come up with something to say. "I DO NOT have a thing for detectives! Don't flatter yourself, AHO!"

"Really? Because the way you went on about Kudo makes me think different!"

"I was just pointing out his good qualities to Ran-chan! And at least he's nicer than you are!"

"Oi!" Ran and Conan spoke up simultaneously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

The limo rolled to a stop and the driver went to open the door, Heiji and Kazuha nearly nose to nose at each other's throats. "Why are you talking to me, anyway? I'm ignoring you!" "I didn't force you to say anything!"

"Why don't you just kiss each other already?" Sonoko's voice rang into the limo. She grinned widely at the bickering Kansai couple. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Kazuha and Heiji stopped dead in their argument and rose to get out of the limo bumping into each other in every possible way.

"Aho! My toe!" Kazuha yelped clutching her strapped heel.

"Then wear a real shoe!"

"It is a real shoe _for a dress_!"

"Have they been this way the entire ride?" Sonoko smirked to Ran.

Ran nodded. "It's just a lovers' spat. Nothing to get worried about." Ran grinned mischievously at the blushing couple. "Come on, Conan-kun! Let's go inside."

"Its party time!" Sonoko cheered as they rode the elevator to the top floor and Conan could already hear music pounding through the walls. It was seven o'clock in the evening but it seemed like the party was in full swing.

Ran took a moment to size up Sonoko's dress. It was black, clingy, super short and strapless; her blonde bob was curled and sans headband. "Wow, Sonoko!"

Sonoko grinned. "Of course! Besides Makoto's here and it's my 18th birthday; I want to look sophisticated and sexy!" Conan grinned. Only Sonoko. As the elevator opened up, blaring party lights were bouncing off the walls. The five teenagers (one pint-sized) exited the elevator and headed towards the party. Sonoko dashed over to Makoto, who was currently chatting with Sonoko's mother, and brought him over to the group. "Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun this is my boyfriend Makoto Kyougoku." She announced proudly as the prince of kicks' face went florid. Then Sonoko looked around and turned back to Ran. "Where's Shinichi-kun?"

"Well, if he's not here then I doubt he's coming Sonoko-chan." Ran smiled and waved off her friend's concern. Conan looked down and began to back away slowly only to bump into someone's legs. "Ah! Conan-kun! Why are you at such an adult party?" Officer Satou teased and ruffled his hair. Just then Officer Takagi walked up. "Happy 18th birthday, Sonoko-kun!"

"Satou-san and Takagi-kun, you're here! Now maybe you can finally propose to her!" Sonoko clapped her hands excitedly as Takagi waved his hands wildly behind Satou.

"Propose what, Takagi-kun?" Satou turned to look at him oddly. In an attempt to save face, he came up with the best thing he could think of. "Propose a dance, later tonight, do you want to?" It was also the lamest.

"Huh? Of course!" Satou smiled, hooking her arm with his. Okay, maybe not so lame.

While the girls began to catch up with one another, the boys talked about the latest soccer game. And naturally as teenage boys are wont to do, three of Ran and Sonoko's male sempai came up to ask the girls to dance, leaving Heiji, Makoto and Conan to scowl.

At about this time, Officer Shiratori took the chance to stride up to Satou and ask for a dance, leaving Takagi with his head hung and he joined the other young men to commiserate.

------

While he had to admit that he wasn't as intimidated by Shiratori anymore, Takagi couldn't help but realize that the man was good-looking, rich and ambitious and sure to make it to the top of the police force if he had any say about it.

Glancing over at Satou, she seemed to be smiling and laughing over some joke Shiratori had made and he sighed. Sometimes he thought that Satou well…that she had some strong feelings for him…but then again.

There was that time at the alley when she had almost kissed him…but then Inspector Megure had interrupted. And when they'd gone to that water park…or when she had almost married Shiratori and she had called _him_ to save her from it.

So why weren't they married yet? Takagi had to admit that he lacked assertiveness sometimes and he had lost that ring but was Satou a bit hesitant too? Granted, Takagi felt that Satou was the better detective and he certainly wasn't any Kudo Shinichi or Hattori Heiji but he wasn't a officer for nothing and he observed Satou-san often so maybe he could figure it out.

Watching her now, Takagi couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. As if she sensed his gaze, she looked up over Shiratori's shoulder and winked in his direction. Okay, maybe she did like him quite a bit. After all, she had gone out with him every single time he asked.

"So why don't you just tell her already?" He heard a voice with a distinct accent remark.

Takagi blinked. "Eh? Hattori-kun?"

Heiji sighed. "Are you going to let _him_ win? She likes you; why don't you just make a move already?"

"Because he's scared of being rejected." Conan's voice rang up. "After all, he couldn't possible compete with Matsuda-kun and Shiratori-kun and any other guy that walks along." Conan raised an eyebrow at the young policeman.

"Hey, that is not true!" Takagi frowned. Makoto watched this exchange bemusedly; he wasn't one to get involved in people's romance issues. But then again…

"Practice what you preach, Hattori." Makoto crossed his arms as Takagi grinned and Conan laughed.

"Oi! We aren't talking about me; we're talking about Takagi-keibu!" Heiji scowled through his blush but stole a glance at Kazuha anyway, who seemed to have rid herself of the boy who'd asked her to dance.

As the teenage boys and one child continued to tease one another, Takagi focused on the matter at hand. His forehead crinkling in thought, it made his face look more boyish than usual. He remembered having liked Satou since the moment he met her. Even then he'd thought it was a long-shot. Sure they were partners, but she was his superior and a year older than he. And it was hard to get him to see her as something other than a fellow officer.

Loosening his tie a bit, he ran a hand through his hair. Takagi recalled Satou once canceling a date because she was afraid he'd get hurt by her, physically. In a way, Takagi concluded, Satou was a bit traumatized after having lost so many important people in her life. Her father, an old boyfriend, and a teacher. And even now, when it seemed like they had admitted their feelings for one another without really saying it, she worried that he might forget her, like when she'd thought he was going to be transferred. It occurred to him that maybe she liked him a lot as well but they both just needed that extra push.

His mind made up, he stalked over to where the two officers were dancing and tapped Shiratori on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" And he grinned at Satou.

Before Shiratori could interject, Satou replied "Of course!" and she wrapped her arms around Takagi's neck. "What took you so long?" She smiled coyly.

"Huh? Oh, well…I just had to um...gather my courage." He replied and she chuckled. "What for? I would have said yes no matter what!"

Takagi's eyes grew comically wide. "Oh…um, really?"

"Yes, really." And Satou laughed before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek.

To say that Takagi blushed would not be an accurate description of the situation.

------

Kogoro and Eri were sitting in the adults' room, which wasn't the technical word for it but it just so happened that many of the adults had decided to congregate here, leaving the teenagers to bob up and down to music and talk, laugh and flirt amongst themselves. Though, it could be said that Kogoro was definitely keeping a close eye on the boys that dared to get near Ran. For once in his life, Kogoro found himself wishing Kudo Shinichi were there. That boy would definitely keep the vultures away, granted Kogoro liked to keep _him_ away. Well, for the moment he would settle for Conan, who seemed to be doing a great job of kicking potential suitors' shins.

"Will you stop spying on her? She can take care of herself just fine. Isn't that why you're paying for karate lessons?" Eri smirked at his guard dog expression.

"So you're saying that you want one of those hormonally-charged teenagers to get close to her?" Kogoro glared at a tall, gawky teenager who offered her a drink.

"Be serious Kogoro! Look at her! Who do you think she's waiting around for?" Eri gestured to their daughter, who was currently scanning the area on her tiptoes for some sign of the long lost detective.

"I don't see why she's wasting her time; he's not worth it anyway." He grunted and took a swig of his drink. Eri glared and set his drink down.

"It doesn't help if you're not supportive. I'd rather have her end up with a boy who's been her friend for years and really cares about her than some kid who's only interested in her looks or dating a famous detective's daughter." She snapped.

"Well, he hasn't been showing he cares by disappearing on her and those all too rare phone calls now has he? And I have to sit around and listen to her cry." He retorted.

"This isn't about you! It's about her! God, why can't you consider that for once? This is exactly why…forget it." Eri shook her head and walked away.

"Damn it." Kogoro swore and sat down.

Why, why, _why_ was it so hard to talk with his wife? Even something as simple as a conversation about their daughter turned into an argument. They were always on edge with one another. He was always afraid he was going to say something wrong (which he often did) and he could only guess that she was tired of having to watch him make mistakes. He wasn't an idiot; he knew it was his fault they were estranged. Sure they both made mistakes but the brunt of their troubles landed on his shoulders. Sighing, he took another drink; if only she had heard him that time that he'd gathered his courage and asked her to come back. He wanted to be with her so that they could work things out together but it didn't seem to be coming out that way.

Slouching in his chair, he noticed that she was talking with Officer Shiratori and scowled. _'Watch it, detective.'_ He sighed again. When it came down to it there was no woman he'd rather be with. If he didn't he would have demanded the divorce ages ago! Sure, Eri drove him insane but she was a million times smarter than he was; she was beautiful and kind and, really, he wasn't nearly good enough for her. But she didn't seem to be demanding a divorce either. He sat up straight suddenly. Come to think of it the matching clothes thing had to be a ruse. After all her dress was blue; it'd match with any of the suits in his closet! So maybe there was a chance? If they could just get through one conversation without his losing his temper or Eri's quick retorts then maybe…

Getting up, he approached his wife and Officer Shiratori seemed to take the hint. Eri gave him a sharp glance. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Eri." Kogoro said and waited for her quick rebuttal. But none seemed to come. Instead, her eyes were wide and her mouth parted in shock. "Um, Eri? I said I was sorry?"

Blinking rapidly, Eri regained her composure somewhat. "You're sorry?"

Kogoro nodded. "Yeah, for losing my temper so fast; I should have listened to what you had to say." He looked at his shoes, avoiding her piercing gaze.

But it seemed to soften as he looked up and she wore a smile on her face. "It's all right, Kogoro. I got upset too quickly as well. I guess I'm just used to fighting with you."

Kogoro grinned back. "And if you're not fighting with me you're arguing in the courtroom. Speaking of which, still haven't lost a case have you, Eri?" He couldn't help but let a bit of pride shine in his expression.

Catching this, Eri blushed but nodded. "It's not my fault I'm always prepared. Though it'd be nice to lose, lighten up the pressure."

"Well, I think it's a good record to have…but not necessarily a good character trait. Ran and I are always getting into arguments. Always telling me to quit watching television and drinking." Eri turned to retort but caught the smile on his face and returned it.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Yeah." And they shared another smile. It was one step forward, anyway.

------

Heiji noticed that Makoto was currently discussing the merits of wearing longer skirts with Sonoko-kun. Not only would it keep away uninvited stares but she was unlikely to catch cold. Somehow, Heiji thought it was highly unlikely that Sonoko's protective boyfriend would get the flirtatious girl to change her mind. But that was part of her charm, he supposed.

To his right, he noticed Kazuha and Ran talking with some other girls from 'neechan's school. He also watched Kudo try to keep Ran company so she wouldn't scan the crowd too often. There really was quite a crowd here and he had to commend Sonoko-kun's ability to throw a party. Everyone was enjoying themselves and there was an endless supply of food, drinks and music. Glancing at his watch, he read the time to be 1:35 am. Eyebrows rising, Heiji was surprised to find it was so late.

"Can you believe it's almost 2am?" He looked up to see Kazuha sitting next to him at the table. Heiji nodded. "I'm not even sleepy must be the adrenalin rush."

"Poor Ran-chan! You think Kudo-kun could show up long enough to just dance with her! Honestly." Kazuha shook her head and watched Ran and Conan talk enthusiastically as she refused offers to dance from the other young men.

Heiji quirked an eyebrow in their direction. "I'm sure if he could he would." Kazuha turned to look at him oddly. Sometimes she had a feeling that Heiji knew more about Kudo-kun's situation than he let on.

Changing the subject, he leaned in closer. "Seems like you've been having a good time. How many guys have you danced with?"

Kazuha glared. "I should ask you the same thing. All the high school girls were clambering for a dance with the Detective of the West!" –Kazuha turned away and then muttered—"Aho. Get a clue."

And Heiji did get a clue, sort of. "So, you wanna dance?" He asked as casually as he could manage.

Trying hard to cover her blush, Kazuha turned her head away slightly and replied. "Sure."

Standing, he held out his hand and guided her out to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist, amazed at how jittery he was. Hmmm, he had to fix that. "Oi, don't step on me with your big feet!"

"Aho, your feet are bigger than mine!" Kazuha shot back. Taking a deep breath, she repeated to herself that it was just a dance…just a _dance_!

Swaying through the dance floor, Heiji could hear 'neechan's happy squeals and Sonoko-kun's "It's about time!" Kazuha blushed madly and uttered something along the lines of "I'm gonna kill her." Which 'her' she was referring to was yet to be determined.

"So, um—it must be the lighting but you actually look really nice." Heiji smiled quickly at her before looking away quite embarrassed. Kazuha stared, trying to determine whether he was just messing with her again or was actually being sincere. Deciding upon the latter, she smiled shyly. "Thank you…so do you."

Heiji grinned and tried to take in her appearance as she looked around. She had a curious smile on her face and her face was flushed, probably from the excitement of the party. He loved the dress she was wearing; she looked beautiful and yet there was something about her usual attire, a t-shirt and jeans or a casual skirt, that made him really smile. That was _his_ Kazuha.

Wait. His Kazuha. Oh, God.

Still holding her in his arms he tried very hard to focus. It was time to be honest. He liked her. There he said it. To himself, anyway. Even though she nagged and teased him and was always around. But to be honest with himself, if someone was going to nag he'd rather have her do it and she did it because she cared…right? And he teased her too and well he liked to have her around. Glancing back at her, Heiji caught Kazuha staring at him and frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, um no, no…nothing. I was just um…never mind." Looking away quickly, she continued to move along to the beat of the music with him.

"You know, I'm surprised; you aren't a bad dancer." Heiji remarked, teasingly.

"Aho." Kazuha said playfully. "I'm surprised you haven't stepped on my toe like earlier." And then Heiji got an idea. "You know we should do something like this again. Its fun."

So maybe this funny feeling Heiji got around her; maybe if he spent more time with her than normal, in a date-like atmosphere, he'd understand it better. Maybe Kazuha could even like him? Holding his breath in anticipation, he watched her forehead wrinkle in confusion. "You mean dance? We don't normally have too many dances at school, Heiji."

Wanting to shake her by the shoulders briefly, he tried again. "No, I mean just the um…atmosphere of the party and um—"

"OH! Oh, I mean…yeah we-we should." Kazuha's eyes widened but she didn't look away. Heiji swallowed harshly and nodded. "G-Good. I'm glad you think so."

"Yeah." Suddenly, Kazuha found her shoes to be utterly fascinating.

"Yeah." And then Heiji chuckled.

Surprised, Kazuha looked up and grinned at Heiji's expression. "What?" "Nothing. Its just we're acting like—" and with that Heiji began to laugh. "Like a couple of idiots?" Kazuha finished for him and began to laugh as well, finding the situation hilarious.

"We could-couldn't even look at each other." Heiji tightened his arms around her waist as he bent over her shoulder, laughing. "I know!" And she leaned over him as well, trying to control her laughter, which was beginning to cramp at her ribcage and stomach.

Abruptly, they stopped laughing and realized their positions. Awkwardly, Kazuha stepped closer—

"OW! That was my foot!"

"OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to step on it really!"

"I think it's broken…you and your huge feet!"

"AHO! My feet aren't huge! Besides if you hadn't had your foot in the my space, then you wouldn't have gotten stepped on!"

"I bet you did it on purpose for earlier! AHO!"  
"I SAID I was sorry! And you know what? Maybe I did!"

And sometimes it was one step forward, two steps back.

-----

At about 1:30, Sonoko decided to open her gifts and she sat herself on a huge, cushioned chair and beckoned for Makoto and Ran to seat near her as well. "Time to open presents!" She called out and everyone turned their heads and marched over to her, waiting to see just what people gave to an 18 year old heiress, who had everything.

Though, there were many gifts, all beautifully wrapped, awaiting Sonoko the process went by relatively fast. Half and hour later, Sonoko had been awarded with books, DVD's, CD's, slippers, swimsuits, huge teddy bears, pajamas, jewelry amongst other things. High-pitched, feminine voices rang out with "AWWWW!" when Makoto's gift, a delicate heart-shaped locket was opened. A blue scarf and onamori for luck in love were courtesy of Heiji and Kazuha (but mostly Kazuha). And Ran gave her a photo album filled with pictures of the two of them and beaded bracelets that Sonoko was a fan of. 'Ooooh' 's and 'Ahhhh' 's rippled through the room when Sonoko's parents gave her a tiny box containing the keys to a red, shiny sports car. Sonoko had made off with a goldmine.

Afterwards, newly energized from the gifts, the crowds were off dancing again and chatting loudly. Several people were outside scoping out Sonoko's new car. And many adults and not a few teenagers were swaying in their step having had too much too drink. That and someone had had too much fun spiking the punch bowl.

Games of poker were started among many of the policemen and before long shouts of "Beat that, Mouri-kun!" were being heard. When Kogoro had looked down and out, he had been set to call Ran, whose luck with cards bordered on the supernatural, but Eri's simple glare had set him in his place.

On the side many were currently watching the latest movie releases on the flat screen TV in the corner of the room. Most of the band members had settled for partying amongst the people instead of rocking out for them and were attacked by legions of fan girls, one of whom was Sonoko. But she got away with it because it was her party and before long she was taking pictures with everyone in the band.

A photographer came around and Ran and Sonoko began to take photos but it didn't take long for Sonoko to abandon her and take photos with a blushing Makoto.

But Ran took no offense and the Kansai duo along with Conan took pictures with her. "Heiji! You're blocking Conan-kun!"

"Here, Conan-kun, come sit on my lap!"

Heiji's snickers were later rewarded with a kick to the shins by said blushing little boy.

When Sonoko's birthday cake was presented a five layer triple chocolate concoction sat on the center table. Ten minutes later it was nearly gone. And people began to ask if Sonoko could get another cake baked, considering that her chef was still around.

As the clock ticked on, most people were either watching a movie (that new flick really was good!), partaking in a card game (Satou was currently leading), chatting in groups of friends or listening to rock stars regale their touring bus adventures (the things you could do with ramen were amazing). While Sonoko clung to Makoto's arm as he talked about a recent tournament; Kazuha, Heiji, Ran and Conan listened avidly or talked about recent murder mysteries or gossip in school.

Before long, only a few murmurs from the poker game could be heard amongst the snores and drunken ramblings of the party-goers. Kazuha had fallen asleep and despite Heiji's remarks that she was always napping, he let her rest on his shoulder and soon he was nodding off as well. Even the birthday girl and her boyfriend were fast asleep on a couch. Empty cups, champagne bottles, and plates were strewn everywhere. Ran herself was sitting on a table, her head resting on her hand and eyes sliding shut when a familiar sound jostled her out of dream land.

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

Thoroughly startled, Ran eyes popped open and she grabbed her purse and fished through its contents to reach her cell phone. Without looking at the screen, she answered it.

"Moshi Moshi-"

"Ran. It's me."

Ran's eyes widened, all traces of sleep vanished. "_Shinichi?_"

"Hey, taking a nap were we?" The deep voice was warm and teasing and gave Ran shivers up her spine.

"What? No, I'm just still at Sonoko's party but everyone's pretty much out like a light." Ran took a look around and watched Heiji's arm shift around Kazuha. Deciding she shouldn't disturb them, Ran tip-toed out to the balcony.

"So much for partying hard." Shinichi chuckled and Ran blushed, propping her head on her chin.

"Well it is…"-and she checked the time on her phone-"Four in the morning. Speaking of which, why are you calling so late?"

"Oh, well…I figured I'd call since I knew you'd be awake or mostly, anyhow. Ran? I-um…sorry I couldn't make it." His teasing tone quickly became regretful; Ran frowned and tried to cheer him up.

"Oh! It's ok. I mean it was fun but it's not like it was the best party ever or anything like that. I'm really glad you called though." She said, feeling the heat creep up her neck and to her cheeks once again.

Ran swore she could hear him grin. "Well…ahem… I-I wanted to t-talk to you." Shinichi stammered.

"Really?" Ran smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, well…you looked really nice tonight." Shinichi said.

"Huh? How do you know what I looked like tonight?" Ran asked suspiciously.

"Oh, heh. Right…uh Conan sent me a picture of you. And you look…the dress is really…you looked nice." Shinichi swallowed.

Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Ran laughed lightly. "Another compliment, Shinichi? Kind of out of character for you, isn't it?"

"Hey! Can't I just give out a compliment?" Shinichi cried out defensively and Ran was sure he was blushing.

"I'm kidding. Everyone looked good tonight. Even my dad dressed up…though I'm pretty sure he did it for the young women but come to think of it he spent the entire time with Mom." Ran broke off, thinking.

Shinichi snorted. "He probably did dress up for the girls and your mom was a perk for him."

"Oh, Shinichi! Do you really think they'll get back together?" Ran asked, hopefully.

"Well, um, you know they might. What with your constant matchmaking." He teased.

"Well, I have to!" She retorted. "Otherwise they won't do it on their own!"

"If it's meant to happen it'll happen, Ran." Shinichi said softly and something deep inside Ran made her think she wasn't just talking about her parents. But that was silly, right?

"I hope so, Shinichi." Ran replied just as softly.

------

Shinichi listened as Ran chatted on and on about the party. He rolled his eyes; he knew what Sonoko had gotten for her birthday. He knew that Kazuha and Heiji had danced together. Trying to keep his attention on her words instead of the cheerful sound of her voice, Shinichi began to think that she was quite awake considering it was 4:27 in the morning.

"-and then they started to fight again but I think that they've taken an important step. They're going on a sort of date! Isn't that amazing?" Ran finished breathlessly and Shinichi couldn't help but grin.

"They'll probably bicker through the entire date." He smirked just imagining the entire situation.

"Oh, stop. They might argue a bit… you know over everything… BUT I'm sure they'll have a good time anyway." Ran replied stubbornly.

"Maybe." Shinichi said, nonchalantly.

"You know, Shinichi…I'm _really_ glad you called. We haven't talked like this in awhile." Shinichi could see her twisting her hair in a knot. Literally...he could see the balcony from the hallway.

"Well, technically, you did most of the talking." He teased.

"Oh, shut up…you know what I mean."  
"Yeah."

"Shinichi…" Oh, here _it_ came. The inevitable question that killed him every time.

"When are you coming home?" Her voice cracked and sounded so young; for a moment, he thought she was a child as well.

"Ran I-"

"I know, Shinichi. Your case." He could see her waving her hand casually, pretending it was all ok.

"Ran."

"Its all right; I was just curious."

"Ran."

"It'll take awhile-"

"Ran!" Shinichi all but shouted.

"Huh?" Startled, she stood very straight. "Shinichi?"

"Ran, I'm trying. I swear. I'm _trying_. And I wish I could have been there tonight and all those other nights I missed and the others that are bound to come. But I want you to know that I am trying as hard as I can. I _am_." Shinichi shut his eyes, wondering if he'd said too much.

"Shinichi." Ran whispered, her hand coming to cover her mouth.

"Ran, I-"

"Shinichi, I know. I just I miss you…you know?" Blushing furiously, she tried to keep her voice calm.

Watching her get nervous, he couldn't help but smile. Blushing as well, he replied. "I miss you too, Ran."

"Really! I mean…um…that's good." Ran leaned against the banister and Shinichi could see her face light up in a bright smile.

It was funny, really. There was no way Ran wanted to reveal how she felt even though she had claimed to Conan earlier that she might gather up the guts to tell him. If only she knew that he knew. Hell, if only she knew how he felt. For one thing, there wouldn't be so many awkward pauses with blushing on both sides.

"Oh, Shinichi, I've been meaning to tell you." Ran said, disrupting Shinichi from his reverie.

What? She wasn't going to do it now, was she? On the _phone_?

"Uh, Ran…maybe we should-" Shinichi began to panic. As much as he wanted to hear it, he'd rather she did it in person (whenever that happened) so that he could actually…um, respond accordingly.

"I'm going away to Osaka next week so don't come sneaking back while I'm gone!" Ran chided him and Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Ran. I won't be sneaking back anytime soon." Shinichi replied somewhat ruefully.

Hearing a few murmuring voices, Shinichi sighed. "Listen, Ran, I ought to go. It's late and I had a long night. You're probably tired too."

He could _see_ her face fall.

"Yeah, I know. It _is_ very late. I should probably get going too." Ran schooled her voice to remain cheerful.

"I'll call you soon. Ok?" Shinichi said positively.

"Right, goodbye Shinichi." Ran gave a small smile.

"Bye."

------

A week had passed since the big bash and Ran was in her room packing for Osaka. Tossing through various tops as well as her cropped jeans and skirts, Ran searched for clothes that would keep her cool, Osaka was awfully warm this time of the year.

Turning to look for Conan she noticed that he was no longer there. He had been watching her pick through her wardrobe deciding what to wear. The precocious boy had been acting a bit oddly all week.

"RAN! Aren't you ready yet? We have to be at the train station!" Her father was yelling from his office below.

"I'm coming, dad! Have you called all your clients to tell them you'll be out of town?"

"Uhhhh…"

"That is what I thought." She retorted and went back to her packing. She was nearly done after all. She was just picking something fresh to wear to Osaka. There was nothing worse than getting off an air-conditioned train to humid heat.

Once she was finished, Ran glanced at her watch. Great, an hour till the train left. Plenty of time. She shrugged into a turquoise t-shirt with gold stars across the front and hopped into denim cutoffs. Reaching for her flip flops, Ran grabbed her purse and began stuffing it with her wallet, lip-gloss and cell phone—

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

Ran grabbed for her phone, expecting Kazuha.

"Moshi Moshi Kazuha-chan! I'm-"

"Ran. It's me."

Ran's heart turned absolute cartwheels. "Shinichi!"

"Hey, so you in Osaka yet?" Shinichi asked a smile in his voice.

Unable to keep the grin from her face she replied "No, no, not yet. I'm just getting dad to hurry. I'm all ready to go; I'm just waiting for him."

"Oh, so you're all set. Just waiting. You're not still in your room picking out what to wear." Shinichi teased.

"No, of course not." Ran responded lightheartedly.

"So, did you guys get home all right from the party?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just had to haul away Dad from betting one more time; he was actually winning. Surprise, surprise." Ran rolled her eyes and as he laughed she flushed.

"What are you planning to do in Osaka? You're staying at Hattori's place, right?"

"Yes. It's better than a hotel and his parents offered. Then Kazuha-chan and I are doing some shopping and taking in the sights and my dad, Hattori-kun and Conan-kun are probably going to investigate a murder mystery." She said and sat on her bed.

"A murder?" Shinichi asked sternly. "Your father and Hattori have been called in for a murder?"

"Oh no, but there will be a murder. Whenever those three get together something always happens. They're cursed. No matter how many charms Kazuha-chan puts up." She laughed.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see."

"But if we have any trouble, I'll be sure to call you for help, ok? Unless Hattori-kun takes my phone like last time 'cause he was jealous when Kazuha-chan complimented you." Ran tilted her head back, remembering.

"Oh, heh. Right. Well, I'll keep the phone close. Unless I'm busy with my own case." Shinichi said.

"RAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"I'M _COMING_!"

"I assume that was your father." Shinichi said, affectionate humor touching his voice.

"Yeah, you'd think he was going to have a heart attack." Ran rolled her eyes.

"Well, I should let you go then." He said.

"Oh… all right then," Ran swung her feet back and forth a bit sadly.

"Oh, but actually, Ran." Shinichi paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Yes?" Ran still swung her feet, half listening and half wondering when he would call again…or answer the phone when _she_ called.

"Well, you know how you mentioned that Hattori and Kazuha-san are going on a sort of date? I was thinking that maybe…uh, maybe you and I-I sh-should try that too, when I get back." Shinichi coughed.

"Uh-huh." Ran responded absentmindedly and then it hit her. "Wait, what? Oh…OH! Um, I mean…yeah that would be n-nice."

"Good." Shinichi answered, sounding pleased if not nerve-wracked.

Then Ran grinned mischievously. "So, tantei-san, you just asked me out on a date? Pretty smooth."

"Well, at least I wasn't slow on the uptake." He replied, the anxiousness leaving his voice and replaced with the deep fondness she knew so well.

"RAN!"

"I'm COMING! Sorry, Shinichi…I really do have to go now." Normally, she would have been close to tears but Ran's smile was so bright it could have lit the block.

"I hear. I'll talk to you soon and I'll…I'll try to get back soon too." Shinichi replied.

"You better. I'm going to hold you to that promise, Shinichi. And call more often!" Ran began gathering her bags, tucking the phone under her chin.

"I will. I like listening to your voice." And Ran nearly dropped her phone.

She blushed. "Me too, you idiot."

His grin was audible. "Bye Ran."

"Bye, Shinichi."

Clicking her phone off, Ran sat quickly trying to wipe the smile and blush off her face. But that only made her grin some more.

"Ran-neechan? I think you better hurry." Conan tapped on her door smiling.

"Oh, that's right. Osaka. I almost forgot." Then impulsively Ran hugged Conan. "Guess what? Shinichi asked me out on a date!" She squealed happily and did an impromptu dance as she headed out the doorway.

Shinichi watched her with a small smile on her face and began to follow her out, listening to her shout at her father and refraining from dancing himself. He hadn't meant to ask her out and who knew when it would take place but there was still the chance, right?

Besides, Shinichi had learned quite a bit from living with and observing Ran. He wasn't going to write a book on it or anything. There would be no "Women: Unlocking the Mystery" in his future.

He knew what'd make her happy and he'd do whatever it took to make that happen. Screw makeup. Ran was at her most beautiful when she was happy and smiling. Locking the door behind him, he shot a glance at her flushed cheeks. It didn't take a world-class detective to figure out that that made Shinichi happy as well.

------

_**Sapphire Stars' Notes**_: And thus Female Observation wraps up. I actually came up with the ides for this one and wrote most of it when I was sick with a nasty cold. I was just so bored and my mind was reeling in a half-dazed state.

This story is just my way of showing that yes the boys are dense but they aren't that dense. At least, I hope. Plus, I wanted to do ensemble romance (this is the first time I've ever done Satou and Takagi)but as you can see there is a focus on Ran and Shinichi. What can I do? I love 'em. Besides, I hadn't written anything romantic-ish about them in awhile.

The Heiji and Kazuha romance in this ficis dedicated to Fireblazie-chan. She's incredibly talented and such a sweetie!

Your reviews are, as always, much appreciated! _Arigatou_.


End file.
